An autonomous vehicle can perceive its surroundings by using various sensor apparatuses to determine its position on the basis of the information associated with its surroundings. For example, an autonomous vehicle can process captured image data to determine whether there are objects (e.g., pedestrians, structures) in the vehicle's surroundings. This can allow an autonomous vehicle to navigate with minimal or no human intervention and, in some cases, even omit the use of a human driver altogether. However, in some circumstances it may be important to allow a user to control an autonomous vehicle.